


You make me less cold, Casey.

by killingsteve



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Casey forgets her keys and Izzie returns her pyjamas. Also their first kiss but that’s clearly not the most important thing here.





	You make me less cold, Casey.

**Author's Note:**

> This again is mostly speech because I can’t write descriptions for shit. Also thank you to everybody who commented on my other things, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also I think ‘slut shoes’ is my favourite thing I’ve ever written.

I slammed the front door behind me, jogging on the spot for a second. Shit, my keys.  
“Sam! Sam! Door! Open the door! Come on!” I yelled banging my palms against the door. He’d never hear me over those goddamn headphones. Shit.  
“Hey!” A tap on my shoulder made me jump ten feet in the air. I turned quickly, tripping over my feet. I flailed my arms around as I fell to the floor. My ass was definitely going to bruise. Izzie was stood in a red strappy dress smirking at me as she helped me up. Her heeled sandals made her a couple of inches taller than me.  
“God fuck! You scared the shit out of me! I could have hit you.” I held my hand to my chest trying to steady my breathing.  
“Oh yeah? You’re on the floor Newton, you’re not hitting anybody!” She laughed.  
“What are you doing here?” I smiled.  
“I just came to give back your pyjamas.” She held a bag out to me.  
“Oh, you could have given them back at school.” I shrugged.  
“And miss out on seeing you in your running outfit?” She glanced over my bright yellow shirt.  
“It’s the new season Gucci.” I spun around so she could get a full view of my hole-y track pants. I looked like I’d climbed out of a dumpster and she was ready for prom. God, life was unfair.  
“I can tell.” She laughed.  
“Complete with my slut sneakers of course.” I kicked at the pavement with my ‘Slut-Ho’ shoes.  
“I’m sorry about that.” She mumbled.  
“‘S’ok, gives it a distinctive look.” I told her and she smiled weakly.  
“I’d invite you in but I don’t have my key and Sam has his headphones on.”  
“It’s okay, there’s somewhere I’m supposed to be.” She shrugged.  
“Are you going on a date?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could. It came out as a bit whiny and a lot desperate.  
“My neighbours are having an anniversary party…oh, you should come with me!” A pity invite? That was on the same humiliating level as the slut shoes.  
“I…no, that’s okay. I said I’d help Sam with something…” I lied.  
“Is there a penguin problem?” She asked.  
“Something like that.” I smiled.  
“I’m gonna be late so I should…” she gestured to the car.  
“Yeah, you should go…thanks for bringing back my pyjamas” I waved the bag at her like I was shooing away some birds, immediately wanting to collapse in embarrassment. Casey you weirdo, put the fucking bag down.  
“You’re welcome.” She nodded.  
“You look beautiful, Izzie.” I told her.  
“Thanks.” She blushed tucking her hair behind her ears. God, it killed me every time she did that.  
“You’re going to be late.”  
“I know.”  
“You should go.”  
“I should.”  
“Iz?” I raised my eyebrow.  
“I just want to stand here a little bit longer.” She told me.  
“Are you sure? It’s freezing, do you…um…want my jacket?” I asked trying to shrug off my bomber. She smiled shyly as I wrapped it around her shoulders.  
“Now you’re going to be cold.”  
“I don’t mind, Izzie.” I shook my head.  
“I don’t think I can move.” She whispered staring at her sandals. I reached out running my fingers over the inside of her palm.  
“Your hands are ice cold, you’re cold.” I whispered too.  
“You make me less cold, Casey.” She carefully closed her hand, slipping her fingers through mine. I stepped towards her. Her heels meant that I had to tiptoe slightly to lean into her. She smiled as I held her face in my palm, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Careful not to touch her highlight, she’d cut me if I ruined it. Fuck, she was perfect. She was perfect, so perfect and I was going to kiss her. I was going to kiss her. A million things had led up to this moment. Broken hearts and tears and slut shoes and stupid boys and slushees and forts and forehead promises and holding hands. But as I leaned in pressing my lips softly to hers, nothing else mattered because I had the whole world in my hands. I loved her and I was going to tell her someday. For now, standing on this porch and making out with a goddess wearing my shitty old bomber jacket was enough. 

~ An hour later ~  
“Why are you lying on the porch by yourself?” Sam was hovering over me.  
“I forgot my keys.” I looked up at him.  
“You’re grinning.” Sam stared at my face.  
“I am?” I couldn’t for the life in me stop the muscles in my face from smiling.  
“It’s scary. Did you move my toothbrush again?” He frowned.  
“Maybe.” I smiled.


End file.
